4 Eyes
by RiNiTee
Summary: Sometimes Harry finds it difficult being the boy-who-lived. It's pleasant to have a friend who treats him normally, even if it was at her expense. This story's light, quirky, and full of silly humor. HP/AG
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd take a shot at this pairing. They seem interesting. Also, I want to try writing in first p-o-v.

* * *

 _Harry_

* * *

I was walking in the corridor when I hear a sniff. I stopped walking and went toward the sound. A little girl was sitting on the floor in a dark alcove, hugging her knees.

"Are you crying?" I asked the girl.

Brown watery eyes peeked from over her knees and through tangles of dark hair.

"None of your business! Go away!" she shouted at me.

I was going to walk away but I couldn't bring myself to.

"It's the Dementors isn't it?" I guessed.

Those soulless creatures are in Hogwarts because of Sirius Black, the prison who escaped Azkaban and vowed to kill me. Aren't I lucky?

She glared at me. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Or Sirius Black?"

"It's not me he's after." She rubbed her eyes and got up and looked me up and down. She didn't seem annoyed anymore but curious. "You're in Gryffindor. Aren't you the one that's supposed to be worried? What's your name? I'm Astoria."

"Harry." I said.

"Harry? You've got the same name like Harry Potter. You've got to watch out. That murder might come after you by mistake."

I thought it was strange that she didn't recognize me. Not that I was conceited. It was not until she reached into her pocket and brought out a pink case with glasses inside did I realize why. She wasn't able to see me clearly.

"They're broken." I observed.

"Obviously." She said. She held the rectangular broken glasses higher for me to see. "I accidentally broke them."

"I know a charm for that." I brought out my wand and fixed it.

She smiled and ran her fingers over her repaired glasses. "I know the charm but can't do it. Thanks."

She was about to put her glasses back on when I stopped her. If she put the glasses on she would know who I am.

"You look better without them."

She looked up at me and squinted. "Really?"

"Yes."

It was true. She did. But that didn't excuse what I did. She didn't wear her glasses whenever we meet afterwards for our talks throughout the year and the next school year. I always seek her out when I need someone to take my mind off things. I'd send her an owl to meet me.

She didn't care about Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived. She cared for me that was simply Harry. She didn't read the Daily Prophet. She didn't bother me about studying like Hermione. She didn't talk about strange creatures that may or may not be real like Luna. She didn't awkwardly avoiding me like Ginny. It was refreshing. I knew it was too good to last.

"Harry! Look at this badge!" she said.

I cringed. "Oh…um…"

It's those stupid badges students were wearing that said 'Support Cedric' in yellow with Cedric's face on it and morphed to 'Potter Stinks' in glowing green with my face on it. When it was green, she squint her eyes at my picture. I held my breath, waiting for her reaction. She wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore when he announced the Triwizard Tournament. Her seat in the Great Hall was too far back to see anything but she heard that Harry _Potter_ was participating.

She showed me the badge. "Do you know who this girl is? They are handing out badges with before and after pictures of her make over. She looks like a completely different person. Look at that hair."

I touched my hair. I thought she can't see pass three feet but apparently her eyes were worse. She noticed it too. She reached into her pocket and took out her pink glasses case.

"Let me see those." I grabbed the case from her hand and turned around. I don't know what I'm going to do with these. I just can't let her wear them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I heard Hermione's voice and looked up. She walked toward me and Astoria. Oh, no!

"Harry, what are you doing with my glasses?" Astoria asked from behind me.

I panicked. Everything happened in slow motion. Before I knew it I throw the case in the air. It crashed against a stone wall and fell on the floor. It bounced open, showing the broken glasses inside.

Hermione halted. She stared at me with large eyes. I turned to Astoria and pulled her away from her glasses case, away from Hermione.

Astoria looked at the direction of where her case flew. "What was that?"

"Nothing! A BIRD!"

Astoria gasped. "Is it all right?"

"It's fine." I said, dragging her off. "That girl's going to take care of it." I mouthed the word, _please,_ to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the broken case and then at me and Astoria. She nodded.

 _Thank you._ I mouthed to her.

I released Astoria when we were a safe distance away.

"I hope that bird is okay. It sounded loud. It must be really hurt." she said.

"Yeah."

She nodded and looked at me. "Where is my glasses case? I think I dropped my badge."

"S-Stay here, I'll go find them."

I ran back and found Hermione holding the glasses case she had repaired.

"Thanks." I took the case from her.

Hermione's brows were knitted together in a frown. I knew what was coming.

"What was that about, Harry? Who was that girl? Why did you throw her glasses?" she put her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter, you weren't bullying that girl were you?"

I was about to explain myself when I heard Astoria's voice.

"You're Harry _Potter_?!"

I turned around. Astoria was staring at me. She walked closer and squint her eyes.

"Are you, Harry _Potter_?" Astoria asked me.

"I can explain!" I said. I didn't realize that I shouted until Hermione spoke to me about it later.

Astoria didn't say anything. Her eyes watered and she ran from me. I went after her.

"Astoria please let me explain!"

Astoria tripped and fell on the floor. I knelt down to help her up. She pushed me when she got to her feet.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me!" she screamed. She turned and put her hands against the wall, feeling her way.

I stood there feeling like a git, seeing her having to do that to get around. She was angry. She wasn't going to talk to me. I went to Hermione, who was standing there dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Astoria_

* * *

I can't believe it! Harry was Harry _Potter_? Why didn't he tell me? It was probably why he would didn't want me to wear my glasses. That git!

I moved my hands against the walls to find my way. I ended up in my favorite hiding spot in the dungeons. I could always find it even without my glasses. I was sniffing and wiping tears off my face when a large dark blur appeared, Professor Snape. Just like last year, when he first discovered me here, he stared at me for a moment and then held his palm out to me. I took his hand and let him lead me out. I wiped the rest of my face with my sleeve. After I was done, he gave me my pink glasses case. I accepted it. I release his hand to open the case and put my glasses on. I looked up at him. He gave me a nodded and walked away. We never talked, which didn't bother me. I appreciated that he always comes to fetch me ever since the first time. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, using cold water to lighten the redness. I wiped my face with a dry towel and went to my common room. Daphne was sitting on a couch with her friends. I walked pass them and stopped when Daphne called after me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I denied, not turning around.

"Sweets?" I heard her say. I turned to her. I was devastated by Harry's lie but I wasn't about to turn down free sweets. I went to their couch and held my palm open. Daphne and her friends filled my hand with sweets.

 _Oh! Chocolate! Lucky me!_ I thought. My mood was slightly lifted.

"What happened?" asked Daphne.

I gathered the sweets and put them in my pocket. "Nothing."

"Then why are your eyes red?"

She tricked me to go to her so she could see my face. One of these days I'm going to learn to say 'no' when she does this.

"They've always been red." I said in my defense but we know it's not true.

She rolled her eyes at me, with a we-are-going-to-talk-about-it-later look.

"Sit down." she ordered me.

I sat on the couch beside Daphne while she talked with her friends. I brought sweets out and ate them there although I wanted to be alone. I would do as she says. It's a reflex. As far back as I could remember she was bossing me around. It was always like that with us. She wasn't so bad as far as sisters go. She feeds me and looks out for me, and makes her friends be nice to me.

Hours passed, Daphne was done with her friends and called it a day. We went the stairs to her dorm and sat on her bed. She closed the curtains so the others couldn't listen.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I thought back to the girl I saw Harry with. "The boy I like has a girlfriend."

Daphne was sympathetic. "Forget about him. Hogwarts is enormous. There are plenty of boys who are single. Have you seen the cute boys from Durmstrang?" she paused, "You know what, stay away from them. They are too old for you."

I don't like the other boys. I like Harry. I'm crossed that my Harry is Harry Potter and he has a girlfriend. I wasn't able to see the girl's face but I hope I'm prettier than her.

"The Yule Ball is coming up. We've got that to look forward too." Daphne reminded me in an attempt to cheer me up. It did, a little bit. My cousin, Theodore Nott, is taking me.

I thanked Daphne and went to my dorm. Maybe if I sleep my feelings for Harry would disappear tomorrow. The next day, I was walking through the corridor when a boy approached me. I think its Harry because he was wearing Gryffindor colors. I lowered my glasses to look at him. The large blurry figure was Harry. Funny, I recognize him without my glasses than with them on. I push my glasses up to see his face clearly for the first time.

How did I not recognize Harry James Potter? I don't usually pay attention to celebrities but his pictures are plastered all over the Wizardry World. You can't turn a corner without seeing his photograph from his first year to the present. I don't want to care about Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. I didn't fall for his looks or his heroics. I fell for tall blurry Harry the Gryffindork.

"Astoria, can we talk?" he asked.

I glanced around to see if anyone was around. Being a Slytherin and having a Gryffindor as a friend was one thing but if other Slytherins see me with Harry Potter I'll get ostracized.

"Sure." I said.

I followed him to a private area. He stood there, trying to look at anything else but me. What? Now that I have my glasses on he can't look at my face? Maybe he really didn't like me with glasses? Well, I'm not taking them off for him or anyone again. I'm going to stare at him...with a frown.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Be uncomfortable, Harry _Potter_. You should feel guilty for what you did.

"I'm glad you got them back. Hermione said she couldn't find you. She had to ask Snape to give them to you. I didn't know if he knew who you were."

"He did." I said.

Harry nodded.

More awkward silence followed. I got bored and stopped frowning at him.

"Were we really friends or were you secretly teasing me?" I asked him.

"No- Really no! I care about you. We are friends. I'm sorry. I just like that way you treat me. I can't explain it."

"Are long as I wasn't a joke to you I'm fine with it. Besides, I like you better as a big blur." My blur.

"Um...thank you. I think. You're not mad?" Harry's face crumpled up in confusion.

It's weird seeing his face with details. Before, it was just two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. When I think about it…I realized that he always stayed far enough to where I couldn't make out his facial features. You tricky Gryffindor!

"I was going to stay upset for a while, and then I remember you could die any moment." My heart will shatter to pieces. I'll lock myself in my bedroom, cry until my tears dry, plot revenge on your murders – that's unless your death was caused by your own reckless bravery I've heard about over the years.

"Because of the tournament?"

"And those dark wizards waiting to kill you."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." The corners of his lips twitched. "You forgave me because I _am_ Harry Potter?"

"I forgive you for being Harry Potter."

I hate that you are Harry Potter, the Boy-I-Can't-Be-With.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten years later_

 _Harry_

* * *

"Astoria forgave me because I was Harry Potter. Should I be happy? Being The-Boy-Who-Lived speared me from her wrath. She had sympathy in her eyes. I loathed that look. Everyone looked at me with sympathy. They pity me. She was the only person who didn't look at me like that until that day." Then again, she wasn't able to see who I was until that day. Maybe I was overthinking it?

"I don't look at you like that do I, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Sometimes." I admitted.

Neville opened and closed his mouth. He pressed his lips together and cringed. "I don't pity you, honestly. I don't."

"I know." I said, and gave him a half smile, "I was young then. An emotional teenager."

Neville agreed. "So, tell me what happened after Astoria found out you were Harry Potter. Did she treat you differently as you thought?"

"No, she was the same Astoria Greengrass. Nothing changed. We still met up every now and then but not as often."

Hannah came out of the back room to sit with us at the bar. "So what's this about you and Astoria Greengrass, Harry? You want to date her?"

This subject made me uncomfortable and I was equally embarrassed that she was listening to mines and Neville's conversation. "I...um...I'm supposed to meet her at Hogwarts in about..." I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and jumped out of my seat. "Oh, no! I'm late."

"Good luck, Harry." whispered Neville.

"Get your woman." said Hannah.

When I reached the castle I was nervous but not from the run, it was from the prospect of seeing Astoria again. It's been so long since I last spoke to her. It was my fault. In my fifth year, I ignored everyone, including her. She was a third year and couldn't let my depression over Cedric's death reach her. I also ignored her in my sixth year. It was mostly due to my ego being caught up with being The Chosen One. I didn't return for my seventh year. I started Auror training right after recovering from the war. We haven't contacted each other for a long time. I hope...what do I hope for? That she is still the same. That is too much to ask for. It's been years. No one is the same since the war. Even me.

"Potter, glad you can make it."

I heard McGonagall's familiar shrilled voice and lifted my head up.

"Professor, I apologize for being late. I had some business I had to take care of."

"It's not me you must apologize to."

She sent me a piercing look that made me feel like a first year all over again. "Where is she?"

"In her office."

"Thank you." I said and sprinted to the History of Magic classroom in the first floor.

When I opened the door I was left wondering if this was the right room. My memory of this classroom was minimal because I slept most of the time while I was here. Even so I can tell that it didn't look the same. The entire room was bright with color. There were flowers the corner of the teacher's desk, large portraits of the interior of homes, mansions and different landscapes.

Professor Binns gave boring lectures that put students to sleep. I and Ron got by because we borrowed Hermione's note on the class. I thought she was the only one immune to Binns' drone voice. Apparently, I was wrong. Neville told me Astoria and Binns got along well. I suppose, they got along more than well if the old ghost was willing to retire from his teaching positing and hand it to Astoria. That really means something. We are talking about Binns. He was a teacher as a human. Rumor had it he fell asleep in the staff room and died of old age. His ghost left his body and resumed teaching like nothing happened.

"Astoria?" I said, wondering where she was at.

Maybe she thought I stood her up and was hiding? Yeah, any moment now she was going to jump out and surprise me. I waited ten minute calling her name before deciding to search for McGonagall and ask her where Astoria was again.

"In her office." McGonagall stated.

"I was just there."

"You went to her classroom. I told you she's in her office if you have had stayed and listen you would have heard me telling you it is located in the fifth floor."

"Sorry, professor. Thank you." I said and went to the fifth floor.

I found her office and pushed the doors open.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

In the middle of the room, Astoria stared at me through her glasses with large red puffy eyes. Oh no! I made her cry. I stepped into the room and took her hands.

She stared down at our connected hands and back at my face.

"Harry?" she said in a small voice.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

She pulled her hands from mines and covered her ears.

I was shouting. I have to stop doing that when I am with her. "S-so-sorry," I said in a lower tone.

She slowly removed her hands from her ears. Her eyes moved up and down my body. "Harry? You came?"

"Yes," I stared at her red puffy eyes, which were magnified by her glasses that were beginning to get foggy, "Your eyes -"

She covered her eyes and turned around. The end of her braided black hair whipped my cheek. I bit my tongue and rubbed the tender spot. As if it wasn't already awkward. I probably have a red mark on my face.

"I have allergies!" she said.

"Really?" I was relieved at the knowledge that she had allergies and wasn't crying because of my tardiness. "You should see Madam Pomfrey for that."

"I will."

She tuned back around and stared at my face. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing, just a minor accident. I got it right before I came here."

"You should see Madam Pomfrey for that." She repeated my words back to me.

"I will." I repeated her words back to her.

We smiled at each other. I suddenly feel shy.

Astoria inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Thank you for coming." She waved toward her desk, "Won't you sit down?"

We went to sit across from each other. I took this time to look her over. She was taller, with new brown and pink glasses. She still had nice skin, but her face was not as round as it was when she was younger.

"You look good." I slipped out before I could stop myself.

"Thank you. You look…good too." She said with a nod.

I nodded back to her. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?" she asked me back.

"Good. You?" I said.

She smiled. "I already answered you."

I smiled back. "Right."

What is wrong with me? I am an adult. Why am I acting like a fool around girls I am attracted too? This is not going well. I've got to say something. Something interesting. Something that'll get her talking so I don't have too.

"How did you get Binns to retire?" That's right. Go with a current subject I know about her.

"Oh, that? We figure out he never died."

My jaws dropped. "But I heard he fell asleep and died naturally?"

"It's easy to believe since he was quite elderly at the time. The truth is he never died. Normally, I sleep during his classes. In my third year, during one of my naps I removed my glasses and saw strange colors moving inside of Professor Binns. At first I thought it was a trick of the light but then I saw them again. I saw the colors when I removed my glasses and don't see them when I have them on. I saw colors like those before in my grandpa. He can astral project, leave his physical body and become a ghost-like state. The state he's in is similar to a ghost but he isn't dead. He can return to his physical body. My curiosity got the better of me and I asked Professor Binns about it. He was oblivious of the colors and became curious of my grandpa. Together we figure out that he didn't die but his astral body separated from his physical body. Unfortunately, he can't return to his physical body again because it was buried and decomposed but he was fine with it. We started talking more from then on. He's a delightful teacher once you give him a chance and very knowledgeable."

"That's brilliant. I've heard of astral projection and that's a rare ability."

"Astoria, look what I got you." a woman sang as she dramatically swung the door open, holding a colorful box. The smile dropped from her face when she saw me.

"Daphne!" said Astoria and went to her sister. "You brought me sweets!"

Daphne hugged Astoria with her free arm. "Yes, little one. Go supervise a house elf while he gets this set up for us to eat." she handed the box to Astoria, who took it and disappeared behind a door.

Daphne waited only one minute before marching toward me. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come near her!" she half whispered and half yelled at me.

After I graduated from Auror training I went to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, who I left the responsibility of keeping the place in order, gave me all of my letters that have piled the room in my absence. Among them was a red envelop. The Howler was from Daphne Greengrass. Through her rows of insults I wondered what I have done to her that made her hate me so much. I mean besides the obvious. It was not until it got toward the end did she clarified that she despised me because of my treatment of Astoria. She left me with warnings to stay away from Astoria and to never contact her.

"Astoria invited me." I told her.

Daphne glared at me before going through the same door Astoria did. This made me worried. Daphne made it very clear that she didn't favor me. What if she says something negative about me to Astoria?

The two came back through the doors together. Astoria was holding a tray with plates of cake and cups with tea. We sat down and Astoria told me the reason she wanted to talk to me.

"I'm organizing a special event for the students. They'd love it if you participated in it."

For the students? Not because you want to see me?

"Is that the only subject you want to talk about?" I pressed for more from her.

"I want to go over the specifics too."

"You shouldn't bother him, Astoria. A war hero like Potter is probably too busy to help you. You should pick someone else." Daphne said with an irritated expression. She hid it with a smile when Astoria looked at her.

"No. It has to be Harry. The students are set on having him here."

What about you? Do you want me here as much as the students?

"I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Astoria_

* * *

When I was young, my mum told me I have three choices in life.

Number one: If you marry money, you let him or her know up front, be clear. Draw solid contract with lawyers before marriage.

Number two: If you marry love, you make sure you are willing to die for each other. For rich or for poor you must stay together.

Number three: If you marry career, you better be the best. People will look down on you because of your gender. You must earn the respect of your colleagues.

I didn't choose option number one because I'm not materialistic. I didn't choose option number two because I have not found the great love of my life yet. Therefore, I chose option number three. I married my career and I swear I will be the best History of Magic teacher. I am going to start by planning a special event in Hogwarts to raise school spirits. As spirits I mean their hopes not the actual spirits that float about the school. I contacted sponsors, donators, and made payments. All I need are participants to sweeten the deal. One of them was Harry Potter.

I sent Harry an owl, asking for him to meet with me. I was elastic when he agreed. I couldn't sleep for days, anticipating when I was going to see him again. When the date arrived I woke up extra early to prepare. I did my hair and spent hours choosing my outfit. I sat down in my office, staring at the clock, waiting for him to arrive. Professor Binns sat with me to keep me company. We were talking about what I have planned for the students when they arrive but somehow the conversation turned sideways. I find myself spilling my feelings about Harry to him, again.

"I accept that he is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter, the Savior. Harry Potter, war hero. I completely accept it."

"If you said so." said Binns. He glanced at the clock. "He will be arriving soon. I must be going."

"We'll talk later, sir."

He nodded and disappeared through a wall.

The clock chimed, signaling it was time for our meeting to start. I stared at the door Harry was going to walk though it any moment now. Nothing happened. Maybe he was running late? I looked at the clock. Its fifteen minutes pass the time we agreed on. Maybe he is running really, really late. I should give him more time. Harry must be busy with all the Auror stuff he has to do. I glanced at the clock again and saw that another ten minutes has passed. I glanced back at the door. Still no Harry. Did he forget? It happened before. He once stood me up in my fourth year. He owled me to meet him. I waited hours for him until I got tired and left. I found out later that he took Katie Bell to the hospital wing because she caught a really nasty hex. At least he had a reasonable explanation. It is in Harry's nature to help others. I wonder if something bad happened. I should owl him that it's okay. We can reschedule. It's fine that he didn't come. I guess I'm not important enough for him to keep an appointment with me. Why does this fact make me cry? It not like I don't already know it.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Harry walked in, "Sorry, I'm late!" he said and took my hands.

Is he really here or was I imagining him?

"Harry?" I said.

"Sorry, I'm late!" he shouted so loud I covered my ears.

"S-so-sorry," he said in a lower tone.

I removed my hands from my ears and looked him over. "Harry? You came?"

"Yes, your eyes -"

I covered my eyes and turned around so he wouldn't see them. They are probably red from all my crying.

"I have allergies!" I explained. I don't have allergies.

"Really? You should see Madam Pomfrey for that."

"I will." I'm not going to.

I turned back around to face and noticed a red mark on his cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"I…I have allergies too."

Wow! Really?

"You should see Madam Pomfrey for that." I repeated what he just told me.

"I will." he said.

We smiled at each other. I'm happy he's here.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming." I waved toward my desk, "Won't you sit down?"

We went to sit across from each other. My hands were shaking like crazy. Lucky my desk was blocking them from his view.

"You look good." he said.

"Thank you. You look…good too." I said with a nod.

He nodded back. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?" I asked him back.

"Good. You?" He said.

I smiled. Was he as nervous as I was? "I already answered you."

"How did you get Binns to retire?" he asked me.

"Oh, that? We figure out he never died."

His jaws dropped. "But I heard he fell asleep and died naturally?"

I shook my head and explained what I discovered about Binns. It was really fun mystery to solve now that I think back on it. When it started I tried to tell Harry about so we could solve it together but he wasn't listening to me. Besides, I could tell he was suffering over Cedric Diggery's death. It must have been awful to witness your friend die.

"That's brilliant. I've heard of astral projection and that's a rare ability."

"Astoria, look what I got you." I heard Daphne sang as she dramatically swung the door open, holding a colorful box. The smile dropped from her face when she saw Harry.

"Daphne!" I said and went to hug her. "You brought me sweets!" Yes!

Daphne hugged me back with her free arm. "Yes, little one. Go supervise a house elf while he gets this set up for us to eat will you?" she handed me the box and I went to get it ready. A few minutes later she joined me in the back.

"What is Potter doing here? You said you were over your crush?"

"I am over it." I said to her.

Is she ever going to let that go? After Harry stood me up in my forth year I went crying to my room. Daphne followed me and I accidentally let slip that I liked Harry. She, being an ever loving sister, was generous enough to share all of the names of the girls Harry was allegedly involved with and warned me against ever seeing him again.

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I am going ask Harry if he wants to participate in a special event I am organizing for the students. I managed to get sponsors on my own but with his help I know I'll get more free stuff for my students." I said, preparing the tray.

"Is that all?"

"That's all." I told her. We went back to Harry and I put the tray down.

"I'm organizing a special event for the students. They'd love it if you participated in it." I told Harry.

He was quiet for a moment before asking. "Is that the only subject you want to talk about?"

"I want to go over the specifics too."

"You shouldn't bother him, Astoria. A war hero like Potter is probably too busy to help you. You should pick someone else." Daphne said.

"No. It has to be Harry. The students are set on having him here."

I want him here.

"I'll do it." said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. The students are going to be so happy." I gave him a parchment with important dates on it. "Please clear your calendar for these dates."

He looked the parchment over and I noticed him glancing up at me with a strange expression. Oh, no! Is he having second thought?

"If you can't make any of these date owl me ahead of time and we can reschedule."

He shook his head. "No, I can make them."

"Good."

"Is there anything... else." he asked.

"No. That's it."

He face is turning redder. Does he need to use the bathroom? Is his allergies getting worse?

"The bathroom is over there, Harry?" I pointed to the door.

He glanced at the door and back at me. "Thanks." he said and went inside.

"He clearly doesn't want to do it. Whatever you want Potter to do Ernie can do it instead." said Daphne, forever voluntary her husband for causes without telling him first. He'll agree too if it pleased her. Poor bloke. He's her eternal love slave.

"Thanks Daphne but it has to be Harry." I said firmly. "Also, where is my baby?" I had to change the subject to Daphne's three year old daughter, who I affectionately call my baby, since she resembled me more than both of her parents. I love my little baby. She looks like a small version of me so much that people often thought she was mines instead of Daphne's and Ernie.

"Mama took her to get pictures taken in all of her new dress. I'm going to make a huge collage of her face made entirely of pictures of her."

"I can't wait to see." I told her. "Let me see them first. I want copies to put in my desk."

Harry came out of the bathroom to say goodbye.

"See you later, Harry." I said. I waved to him as he left and shut the door behind him.

Daphne waved at him. She waited until he was gone to speak. "I read that he broke up with Ginny Weasley."

"You can't believe everything you read of tabloid."

"It's true. I also heard it from Hannah, who heard it from Padma, who heard it from Jean, who heard it from Lisa, who heard it from Angela."

Harry is single?!

"Those are hardly reliable sources." I said. I hope I don't sound too delighted.

"But Angela is in the family. She knows what's going on. I heard that Ginny confessed that she can't be with him because she can't live with constantly worrying about his safety. She said it was her or being an Auror. They broke up just like that!" Daphne finished with a snap of her fingers.

"That's awful."

"Can't blame her though. Aurors live dangerous lives and can be gone any moment on a mission. It takes a special kind of woman to stay with one. Remember that fact before you pursue a relationship with Potter."

"Harry will be a great Auror. Whatever happens he will always survive."

I knew Daphne was saying all of this because she loves me and doesn't want to see me hurt. I made peace with the Harry's dangerous lifestyle a long time ago. When he was gone in my fifth year, I prayed every night he would be safe. He didn't have to come back to Hogwarts. He can love whoever he wanted. I didn't mind. As long as he was safe it was all that mattered to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry_

* * *

"I didn't have to use it but I went into the bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes before I left." I recounted what happened to Hermione and Ron.

"You could have of said no, Harry." said Hermione.

"She was just pointing at the door. I felt obligated."

"You were right to leave when you did." Ron chimed in. "You can't say anything with her sister there. You have to get her when she is alone."

"Even when we were alone I barely got a word out. I don't know what to say. I want her to talk instead. The worse is, when she does talk it's about everything else but fancying me."

"Gosh, Harry, you can't expect her to confess her feelings out right to you. She's probably embarrassed. You should say it first." suggested Hermione.

"No." I told her flat out. "Is it wrong if I want Astoria to say she fancies me first? I need her to reassure me that I am not imagining it myself."

"Her letters are proof of her feelings for you." insisted Hermione. "A girl doesn't write to you every day for all these years and not have feelings for you."

Right after Daphne's Howler finished screaming, I found the piles of letters Astoria sent to me. She wrote to me every day since her fifth year. Some were short passages about her everyday life, some were long with humorous dialogue, and some were disturbing things she saw or heard during the war. Whether it was a good or bad day, her letter all end with the same note in the bottom. She wished I was safe. It was all she asked me for and nothing else. Although I treated her poorly, she didn't mind it, and she never forgot me.

"None of these say she fancies me. Besides, she wrote them but I don't think she sent them to me." I told them what I have been suspecting.

Both stared at me with large eyes.

I took out one of my favorite letters I enjoyed reading and showed it to them. Astoria wrote about learning how to cast a Patronus charm from Neville. She wished she could have learned it from me. "I read all of them over and over again and I noticed this." I pointed at the left side of the parchment. "All of them look like they were tore from something...a diary, maybe?"

Hermione took the letter from me to examine.

"I was suspicious if any of these letters was written by her at all. I spoke to Neville before I went to see her and asked him about it. He confirmed the events that she wrote about."

"That means someone ripped pages of her diary out and sent them to you." said Hermione.

"Why would someone do that? What do they want?" wondered Ron.

"Maybe someone is trying to play matchmaker?" said Hermione. "You have to get close to Astoria to figure it out. How about you volunteer to be the new Defends Against the Dark Arts teacher? The position is still open, you know, because no one dares apply for it."

"Don't do it, Harry. Look what happened to all of the other teachers. I mean, sure Voldemort is gone but you never know." said Ron.

"The position is not available. Since no one was willing to teach it, McGonagall grouped it in with History of Magic." I know this because I already asked. "Astoria is teaching it to her sixth and seventh years."

"It's a shame you can't teach it, Harry. You were great when you were teaching the DA." said Ron.

"Harry, you can offer to supervise her classes. You've got experience with the DA and you are an Auror." suggested Hermione.

I went with Hermione's idea. I owled McGonagall and made my offer. McGonagall's response could be considered good or bad. As an Auror, she thought it would be best for me to attend all of Astoria's classes from first to seventh years. I would have negotiated better terms for me but I wanted to see what how Astoria's teaching style was different from Binns. I agreed since it was just one subject I had to relearn. My superiors even allowed me the time off for it.

I returned to Hogwarts disguised as a first year and joined Astoria's class. She wouldn't notice me as long as I remain blended in with the other students and not bring attention to myself. Astoria's teaching style was very different from Binns just as I thought. She took the class out of the room and walked us about the castle. She told us interesting facts and events that occurred in particular areas and methods of how to find our way despite the classroom and stairs constantly changing. I already knew some of these things from when I was a student but the ones I was learning from Astoria were fascinating. I and the children were engaged during the tour and had lots of fun listening to her. There were times when a couple of the children tried to sneak off but Peeves was ready to throw whatever object available at them. It caused them to remain with the crowd.

Astoria stopped at the bottom of the Hogwarts Stairways and gesture for us to look at it.

"These massive stairs were concocted from the creative mind of Rowena Ravenclaw. As you know, they move at their own will and some steps do vanish. Remember to jump over those or you will sink. Don't worry after a while you will be used to them. The stairways are connected to every floor, including the dungeons. They also led to secret corridors, many not yet discovered." Astoria lowed her voice and winked at us when she said the last part. This caused a chaos of chatter around me.

As someone who knew first-hand about the abilities of these stairs I was tempted to share my experience. I had to hold my tongue or risk them discovering who I am. After Astoria showed us how to hop over the steps that sink, she led us back to the classroom and passed out sweets. As I ate I watched Astoria talking to the students that have gathered around her. She really was a great teacher.

After every class I went to the bathroom to changed my disguise and rejoin them. In her second year class we went outside of the castle to learn more information about events that happened there. That was just as fun to learn.

"On these very ground there was once a large mob of wizards and witches were divided. Fused by Salazar Slytherin, they protested against admitting Muggle born children into Hogwarts."

All of the Muggle born students looked uneasy by her lecture.

"He was out voted by the other founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." Astoria paused when as student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How do feel about Muggleborns in Hogwarts?"

"A person has the right to proper education no matter what their blood status is. I treat all of my students equally. I am here to teach you that there are multiple point-of-views you need to take into consideration before you make decisions." She told us. From the mouth of a former Slytherin it meant a lot to the students and to me.

With no more questions asked, she continued with her lecture. In the third year class, we learned about magical international history from each continent. For this we stayed in the classroom. Astoria used an Engorgio charm to enlarge her paintings of foreign landscapes. We got to go inside of them to interact and talk to the inhabitants of the paintings. They recounted important events that they personally witnessed. It was enlightening.

In our fourth year class, Astoria gave us goblin mask to design. She had trays of goblin accessories and soft rubber weapons for us to choose from. We put the mask on and dressed like goblins. We reenact the goblin rebellion while Astoria narrated.

In our fifth year class, Astoria rolled out large painting of a forest on the floor. Using a charm she made the forest landscape come alive. We got to know what giants feel like, having the trees barely reached out shoulders. We got to walk on top of the painting, feel the grass on our bare feet, touched the top of the trees. We learned the simple live the giants lived before the war started.I was enjoying my time in her class very much. It was a shame my History of Magic class was not like this when I was a student.

In our sixth year, Astoria stretched the defense aspect of the subject before getting started. She walked through the rows instructing the students how to properly rotate and flex their wrist. It was to relax our muscle before we perform actual spells.

I was flexing my wrist when Astoria came up to me. "Here, you do it like this?" She held her hand up to show me.

She was always a good distance away from me. Having her standing so close caused me to freeze on the spot. She noticed this and stopped what she was doing.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I-I-I'm fine." I managed to choke out.

"Are you not feeling well?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Allergies."

"You should see Madam Pomfrey for that. You are excused from class...I apologize I don't remember your name."

"Harry." I said out of reflex and bit my tongue after I realized my mistake. I accidentally told her my real name instead of a fake one.

"Well, Harry, you are excused to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you, professor." I ran out of there like Dementors were chasing me.

While I hid in the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and wiped it before leaving the bathroom. I decided that I am not going back to her class.

"Harry! Thank goodness I found you. Are you, okay?" asked Astoria.

Oh, no. She followed me.

"You followed me?"

"You didn't return to class or went to the hospital wing. I was concerned."

"You are concerned about me?" This made my heart beat faster. "Thank you, but I don't need to see her."

"Are you certain, Harry? You are drenched in sweat."

Because of you.

"It's normal."

"Then sorry. I'll leave you now."

"Thank you, professor."

As soon as she was gone I went back into the bathroom to change remove my disguise. Taking all of these classes in one day was taxing but it made me realize one something. Whether Astoria was in love with me or not, I was completely in love with her. Worse. I don't believe I can face her now.


	6. Chapter 6

Astoria

* * *

I walked through the rows instructing the students how to properly rotate and flex their wrist. It was to relax our muscle before we perform actual spells. I paint in my past time and learned that this helps when I use my wand too. Maybe I should urge the students to paint too?

I spotted a student struggling and went to help him. "Here, you do it like this?" I held my hand up to show him. I notice his face was turning red. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Allergies." He said.

Allergies seem to be going around lately. I need to warn my students to go to the hospital wing for a check up.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey for that. You are excused from class...I apologize I don't remember your name." I take it upon myself to know all of my students names but there are too many.

"Harry." He said.

"Well, Harry, you are excused to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you, professor." He said and ran out of the room like Dementors are chasing him.

I hope he is okay. I thought as I went back to observe the other students. I glanced at the door every now and then to see if Harry was coming back. When class was coming to an end I dismissed them and went to search for him. The portraits told me he was in the bathroom and hadn't come out yet. As I reached it Harry appeared.

"Harry! Thank goodness I found you. Are you, okay?" I asked.

His face was now pale. He appeared frightened. "You followed me?"

"You didn't return to class or went to the hospital wing. I was concerned."

"You are concerned about me? Thank you, but I don't need to see her."

Sweat was beading on his face. It's not even that hot here.

"Are you certain, Harry? You are drenched in sweat."

"It's normal."

If that was the case.

"Then sorry. I'll leave you now." I learned early on that I shouldn't get to personal with the students. If they don't want my help I shouldn't force it.

"Thank you, professor." He said.

I returned to my class to teach my seventh year students. They were already in their seats and chattering among themselves.

"I'll ignore that some of you are late...if you ignore that I'm the latest." I told them.

They quiet it down and I got started.

"Get up everyone. Rows of twos. Follow me." I was teaching them about ancient creatures and thought it would be fun to get Hagrid involved.

My seventh year students followed me outside just as I told them. I first started teaching it was hard to control them during our walks. That was when I thought of a plan to supply Peeves with tools and targets. I told him to shoot at the student only if they are trying get away. Lucky for Peeves the students are always trying to get away. They never learn. But by their sixth and seventh year they are good. Now my students are well behaved when we go outside. The deal I made with Peeves had paid off.

Hagrid waiting for us in front of the Forbidden Forest as we had planned.

"You all know Professor Hagrid, students." I said.

Hagrid gave them a big friendly smile and waved at them.

"I asked him to show you the…" I paused dramatically, "dog that lives in the forest."

While Hagrid walked behind the large bushes behind us.

My students showed little interest. That changed once I waved my wand. The bush disappeared revealing Fluffy, Hagrid pet dog who had three heads. Some of the students jumped back in fear while others watched the creature in amazement.

"This is Fluffy." said Hagird.

"Which Greek god had a pet dog with three heads?" I asked.

"Hades!" shouted a Ravenclaw.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw!" I said. "Now, who wants to pet Fluffy?"

The braves students walked closer to him and Hagrid.

"Can we ride on his back?" asked a Gryffindor.

I turned to Hagrid.

"Can't see why not." said Hagrid.

Fluffy was excited by the attention the students were giving him. He sat laid down and let them touch his fur.

"Remember, gentle." I reminded them.

Things went without incident and the students had loads of fun. After class was over I went back to my office sit on my chair and rest my feet. I contacted potential sponsors. I was going to added Harry Potter's name on the bottom when I remember that I forgot to get Harry to sign the contract. How can I be stupid? My mum would be twisting my ear if she was here. I stood up and left my office while in the corridor I bumped into someone. I righted my glasses and looked at who it was.

"Sorry," I said and realized it was Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?" My eyes lowered and I notice he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh! I was...I'm here to see McGonagall." said Harry.

"Are you in a hurry to see her?" I asked, "Because, Harry, I need you."

"You-You do?" Harry stuttered and stepped back.

I thought he was going to trip and grabbed his shirt collar to prevent it.

"Come to my office. I need your signatures."

Harry stared at me with a odd expression on his face. He was breathing in shallow breathes. Must be it was his allergies. Poor Harry.

"Is...is that all you want?" he said, he glanced at my hand that was on his shirt collar.

Maybe he doesn't like me touching him? I immediately release it and put my hands down.

"That's all I need and you can go on your way."

"Um...I suppose. I can do it."

"Good," I said and walked him to my office.

I got the contracts and allowed him time to read them. As he read them he glanced at me and back at the parchment. Did he not like my terms? I thought he would. He was my ticket to free stuff for my students. I can't have his irritable.

"Why don't you take them home with you, look them over, make any changes you want, and bring them back later."

"I will do that." he said. "Is there anything, _anything_ , else you need to tell me?"

What else do I need to tell Harry?

"Yes, there is. Do you mind asking Hermione and Ron if they want to join?"

It would be spectacular if I manage to get all three of them.

"I'll ask them. Is there _anything_ else?"

That reminds me. I brought two more contract out and gave them to Harry.

"Would you give these to them to read too?"

Harry tucked the contract under his arm. His face was turning red like the other day.

"Bathroom?" I pointed at the door encase he forgot where it was.

Harry glanced at the door and back at me. He did that once more before going into the bathroom. While he was in there, I went to my desk to sit and wait for him to come out. When he did, I asked him why was he wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

Harry looked down at his attire. "Oh...this? Um...I was seeing if my old uniform still fit me."

"But that's a Hufflepuff's uniform." I pointed out.

He looked back down in surprise. "So it is!"

"It is." I agree.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing was coming out. "I have a place to be!" he finally said and ran out of my office.

What was that about? Oh, well. I'm to tired don't care. I got up to my bedroom to sleep. I always get sleepy after a long day teaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry

* * *

I reached my hand out and caress the air. "She grabbed my shirt and said breathlessly, 'Harry I need you.'"

"Need you for what?" asked Hermione.

My hand dropped on my thigh in disappointment. When she came running toward me with her face flushed and her breathing shallow, I thought she was going to confess her feelings for me. "She wanted my signature on contracts and this is for you two." I gave the contracts to Hermione and Ron.

"What happened after that, Harry?" asked Ron.

"We went to her office to read it. I tried to get a love confess out of her but she was too skilled. She made me go into the bathroom again too."

"Did you have to use it this time?" asked Hermione.

I shook my head. "No."

I heard laughter and looked up to see Draco Malfoy entering the sitting room. "Already whipped and you're only _friends_." he said as he sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Draco," Hermione sent him a warning look.

Draco put his hands up in mock surrender. "He's letting a woman dictate when he uses the bathroom." he put his hands down and smirked at her. He turned to me. "What you should do, Potter, is stop letting her give you bathroom privileges. Grab her. Kiss her. Tell her you love her."

I can't believe I am considering his advice. "Does that work?"

Draco put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and said smugly. "What do you think?"

Hermione pinched Draco's arm. Instead of removing his arm, Draco pulled her closer to him. Hermione stopped pinching him and sunk into his side.

"That doesn't work." said Ron.

Draco's gaze went to Ron. "You tried it and got rejected, didn't you?"

"None of your business." said Ron. His ears turned red. It was a definite yes.

Ron getting rejected does not give me confidence at all. I am also surprised Draco's plan worked on Hermione too but look at them now.

"Do what comes natural to you." said Hermione.

The thing was, I don't know what to do.

Draco picked up the contract next to Hermione. "Did Astoria write these?"

"I think so." I said.

"If it's her handwriting you can compare it to the letters you have. It can prove if it was hers or not."

How did Malfoy know about that? My eyes went to Hermione, who looked guilty.

"That's a good idea." I said. I got up to get the letters from my room and brought them back to the others. I gave a hand full of the letters to each person. "Put the contracts in the middle of the table. Help me compare them."

Ron's mouth opened at the amount of letters I had. "All of them?"

"I want to make sure." I said.

Hermione picked through her pile and divided her share with Draco. Draco stared at the letters in front of him.

"It was your idea. You're helping." said Hermione.

Draco pulled his pile closer to him. "If I knew this I would I have..."

I drown his complains out and focus on matching the hand writings. After hours past, Hermione finished going through her letters first and was helping the rest of us. We agree. They all match.

I smiled. Astoria did wrote these letters. The question is, who sent them to me.

"I was looking at the dates on the corner." said Hermione. "There are large periods in between them. I think whoever stole these only took the pages that she wrote about you in them."

I along with Ron blinked in confusion.

"In translation: this isn't Astoria's full diary." said Draco. "It means she might have her diary with her."

"But these were written years ago." said Ron. "She's not going to have it with her in Hogwarts."

"I can ask her about it." Hermione offered.

Why didn't I think of it before? Hermione became friends with Astoria when she went back to Hogwarts for her last year. She can ask Astoria questions I can't ask her.

"Ask her about it but be causal." I told her. "And don't tell her more than necessary."

"I won't." said Hermione.

"I read the letters. I can see that she obviously fancied you at one point but that doesn't mean she does currently." said Draco, "Don't let these letters build her up to be someone she is not. Find out the woman she is, before you go and fall deeper into this grave you're digging for yourself."

"He's right, Harry." said Hermione. "These letters were written by a schoolgirl. She's a grown woman. Things change. People change."

I get the point they are making. Astoria isn't that little girl I used to know. I should get to know her as a woman.

"Also, when you see Cho act casual." said Hermione.

What does Cho have to do with this?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Hermione stared at me. "Am I the only one who read the contract?" she picked it up and pointed the a paragraph toward the bottom.

I read the paragraph. It said a memorial was being held for Cedric Diggory. That was when it clicked. Cho was his girlfriend before he died. It meant she might there too. Cho and I dated for a short time and it was over before we knew it.

"My relationship with Cho was over a long time ago." I said.

Hermione sighed. "Don't tell me you don't know Cho and Astoria are related?"

That took me by surprise. "What?!"

"You didn't know that?" said Ron.

My head whipped to Ron. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." said Ron.

"Astoria's father is English. Cho is related through Astoria's mother side of the family. It's distance." Hermione said.

"There isn't much of a resemblance." I said in my defense. Astoria was Asian but she looked nothing like Cho.

"You should have gathered basic knowledge about her by now." said Draco.

"I did."

Draco snickered. "Obviously, not enough."

"I'm an Auror not an obsessed stalker."

"Being an Auror and a stalking is similar if you think about it." Draco said as he counted his fingers. "You have a target. Gather personal information about them. Follow them around-"

"I admit they are a bit similar but what I do is different."

Hermione wedged herself between us. "How about we return to the subject at hand? Who sent these letters to Harry?" she urged us apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Astoria

* * *

"There's my baby!" I said. I put the gift on the table and knelt to hug my niece.

She giggled and opened her arms to hug me back. I kissed her round cheeks and blew a raspberry. She giggled louder.

Daphne appeared from the kitchen. "Glad you can make it. Amiee really missed you."

"Did you, baby?" I teased her.

Amiee gave me a sly smile. I can't help but kiss her again.

"Come on, we are all waiting for you." said Daphne.

Carrying Amiee in my arms I followed Daphne into her living room, which was filled with people. She took my arm and directed me towards a group of men. My eyes glided over each of their faces. There were some I recognized and others I don't.

"Hello, everyone you remember, Astoria." said Daphne. "She's the new History of Magic Professor in Hogwarts."

All of the men greeted me polity. It only took a moment for me to realize what Daphne was planning on finding me a boyfriend again.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "Are you serious?"

Daphne gave me an innocent look. "What? I thought it'll be good for you if you had more friends. You know, to help you with the project you're organizing for the school."

That's dirty! She knows I'll do anything for my students.

I spotted Ernie nearby and I put Amiee down. She ran to hug her father's leg. He picked her up and seated her on his shoulder.

"Who is who and what do they do?" I asked Daphne.

Daphne beamed, happy that I was cooperating. I was doing this only for my students. She lead me through the circle of men and women and introduced us. I took in the information and stored it for later. Things were going well until I noticed Daphne's body going stiff. She was staring at someone. I followed her line of vision and spotted Harry and Hermione. I left Daphne's side to greet them.

"Hey," I said and gave Hermione a hug. I turned to Harry, who had his arms opened. I took his hand and shook them. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it." said Hermione. She glanced at the people in the room. "There sure are a lot of Gryffindors here."

"Really?" I looked behind me. It wasn't like I knew all of them personally but if Hermione said they were in Gryffindor then they must be. "Excuse me." I went in search of Daphne. When I did, I pulled her aside to talk.

"Why are there so many Gryffindors here?" I asked her.

"They seem to be the type you fancy." she replied.

OMG!

"I always thought you'd end up with a fellow Slytherin but you never know about these things. Look at me, I'm married to a Hufflepuff."

"Just because I like _one_ Gryffindor you go and bring me a room full of them."

"You don't date. If I didn't know you fancied Harry Potter I would have thought you resided to marrying your career. Look at yourself." she pointed at me, waving her finger up and down. "You're like a single mother with a billion children to rise."

Single mother? A billion children?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're a teacher. You watch over your student for seven years..."

I thought over what she said. I realized that they do sound similar but I don't think Hogwarts have a billion students. Maybe in the upper hundreds?

"I'm only doing this because I want you to be happy like I am. But if you are happy where you are, say the word. I'll stop trying to find you a boyfriend."

"I'm happy." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

She didn't believe me and was trying to make me say no.

"Yes,"

"Hm...okay."

"Are you going to keep your word?"

"I will."

She was a woman of her word. Some times. But I'll take it. When we got back to the others I saw my cousin Cho. She's talking to Harry.

"Sweets?" I heard Daphne ask me.

I looked away from the couple and saw Daphne holding a plate out to me. This takes me back to my forth year. Daphne was always next to me with a plate of sweets. After eating and eating, I got incredibly fat by the end of my forth year. My mom was quick to point it out when she saw me in the summer. She put me on a strict diet until I lost all the weight. It was a good thing Harry rarely spoke to me during my heavy years. I would have been embarrassed if he made fun of me.

"No." I told Daphne. Like she said, I'm a single mother with a billion children, actually my students, to look after. I have to take care of my health for them.

Daphne put the plate on a table.

"Attention! Attention everyone! The guests of honor are here!" said Ernie.

"Here! Here!" said Amiee imitating her father.

Everyone gathered around the door. Daphne went to stand next to Ernie. Ernie grasped the knob.

"Ready? One, two, three!" He opened the door.

Together everyone in the room said. "Congratulations!" and then it was followed with gasps of surprises as we all took in what were were seeing. Hannah had a bruise on her cheek and Neville was sporting a black eye. Both had bandages wrapped around their hands like mittens. They looked like they had been attacked and beaten.

Amiee came up to them. "Boo boos and ouchies!" she pointed.

Ernie came up to the couple and lead them to sit down on a couch. "What happened?"

"Interesting story." said Hannah.

"Yeah," said Neville. "I was waiting for the perfect moment. For us to be in the place we both love. The kitchen."

"Because you like food?" asked someone.

"Or you shag in there the most?" asked another person.

Daphne covered Amiee's ears.

"Need I remind you there are children present." said Ernie. He urged Neville and Hannah to continue.

"I was in the middle of cooking and Neville appeared. He proposed. It startled me. I screamed. Neville got startled by me and dropped the ring." said Hannah.

"It fell in the pan and I tried to find it." Neville held his bandaged hands up to show us the result of his actions.

"I asked what he was doing. When he told me it was my ring I helped him search for it." Hannah showed us her bandaged hands.

I can imagine Neville being distraught over losing his grandmother's ring and blindly searching a hot pan of food for it. Hannah must have been too excited to feel the pain. She shared with me on one occasion that she overheard him asking his grandmother for the ring while they were visiting her. She had been anticipating his proposal for days. It took him about a week to propose.

"Took ages but we found it!" she said with a big smile. She put her bandaged hand on her chest to show us the ring that was hanging on a chain around her neck.

Poor thing. She got the ring but wouldn't be able to wear it on her finger until its fully healed. That explained what happened to their hands but I wonder what caused the bruises.

"After that we realize that we need to see a healer. We got up, tripped and fell on the food we pushed out of the pan." Hannah's hand hovered over her cheek. "I hit the counter."

"Her elbow hit my eye when she fell. The rest of this," Neville motioned to himself and Hannah, "we got when we hit the floor."

The room was silent.

"At least you match." I said.

Heads turned to stare at me. What are they looking at? Neville and Hannah laughed.

"We do don't we. You never looked more beautiful." said Neville. He kissed her on her cheek that was not bruised and both of their faces turned red.

"And you've never looked more handsome." said Hannah.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." I held my arm to her and she took it.

We are going to Neville and Hannah's engagement party at Ernie and Daphne's home. I can't wait to see Astoria. I know she was going to be there too. When we got there Astoria greeted us. She looks so pretty. She hugged Hermione. I opened my arms to receive my hug too but she only shook my hand. What? No hug for Harry?That was discouraging, especially when I thought back to what Draco and Hermione said about her outgrowing her love for me. I don't want to believe that.

"Thanks for coming." said Asotira.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Hermione. She glanced at the people in the room. "There sure are a lot of Gryffindors here."

"Really?" Astoria looked behind her.

I glanced at the faces in the room. Hermione was right. There are a lot of Gryffindors here to congratulate Neville and Hannah. The two are perfect for each other and having been together for a long time. It was about time he proposed.

"Excuse me." Astoria said and left.

I'm secretly glad Ron or Draco weren't here yet. They were supposed to go pick up Neville and Hannah's gift we picked out. They would have been quick to point out Astoria's hand shake and my silliness of thinking she was going to hug me.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." said Hermione.

I nodded and went to catch up with friends. I was recently released from being an Auror and hadn't had the time to talk to them.

"Congratulations on becoming an Auror, Harry." said Dean and Seamus

"After all you've experienced, it's the perfect career for you." said Justin.

"Thanks." I said. "Hermione told me you're a writer for the Daily Prophet?" I said to Seamus and then to Dean, "You're an artist." I looked at Justin. "You work in the Ministry with Ernie."

They nodded.

"Daphne and Ernie? How did that happen?" I asked them. I need to gather more information about Astoria like Draco said. I can't ask them directly about her but this would give me an opportunity to move the conversation toward her. Justin would know something useful about Astoria. He was best friends with Ernie.

"Don't get me started with those two." said Justin.

Just as I predicted, he knew a lot.

"Ernie told me once that him, Daphne, and Astoria used to play together before coming to Hogwarts. He said Daphne was a nightmare. Always teasing and taunting him, calling him names like Piggy."

I can understand that. Ernie was a bit heavy during our first year in Hogwarts.

"She kept sending Hannah dirty look like she wants to hex her. Who would have thought, she fancied him and was trying to get his attention?" Justin shook his head. "Women, she couldn't just admitted her feelings. She had to torment him because she's the one with problems sorting out her feelings."

Seamus chuckled. "I remember, during the battle with You-Know-Who, Daphne came running through the corridors screaming for Ernie. Astoria was behind her, clearing Daphne's path by stunning Death Eaters. She was brilliant, guarding Daphne's back like that."

Justin agreed. "Ernie was no different. He was trembling, saying he needed to find Daphne. We heard someone calling Ernie's name and went toward them. When they saw each other, they started kissing. I thought they were going to start shagging right in the middle of the battle. They got married right after that."

"Sounds romantic." said Dean.

I received an invitation but I missed the wedding due to my training.

"Both of them are stubborn. Had to take a near death situation to realize their feelings for one another." said Seamus. "Suppressing your feelings isn't the way to go. You're only hurting yourself. Take the risk and tell the other person how you feel about them."

As I listened to Seamus talk, I wonder what type of writing does he do. Reporting gossip or romantic novels?

"So, Harry. I heard you and Ginny are over?" said Seamus.

Reporter it is.

"No comment." I said. I have to move the conversation back to Astoria. I'm going to have to be straightforward. "Have you heard about the event Astoria is organizing for Hogwarts? I'm participating in it."

Seamus lean closer to me. "Is that so?"

I lean away from him.

"I haven't heard about it but I spoke to her earlier. She seems nice." said Dean.

"She looks good after losing all that weight." added Justin.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. What is he talking about? As long as I known Astoria she wasn't large or overly thin.

"Astoria used to be larger." explained Justin. "I think it was..it was around our seventh year that would mean she was in her fifth year. That's right. I remember her face got rounder the year before that and by fifth year I didn't recognize her. She seemed depressed too."

"Did you know the reason she was depressed?" I asked him. I was counting the years too and recalling the events that occurred during that time.

"Probably because of the war." said Seamus.

"Can't blame a girl for getting depressed during those times." said Dean.

"Excuse me." I said and left the group.

This as much information I could get from them without making them suspicious. I must find others who know about her too.

"Harry?"

I froze, recognizing the voice. Slowly, I turned to face her. "Cho..." I could hear Hermione's voice in my had telling me to act casual. When I saw her it didn't feel as awkward as everyone was making it out to be. We dated. We broke up. Why was everyone making it a big deal?

"Hello." I said.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Potter," said Draco as he came between us.

"Cho Chang, right? Remember me, Draco Malfoy? Didn't I held you captive and force fed you Veritaserum or was that your friend?" He said casually.

I've known him for all these years and still couldn't believe how shameless he was.

Hermione came up behind me and whispered. "Harry, come here."

"But -"

She tugged my arm. "Now."

"Good seeing you again." I told Cho. I looked to Draco. "Um..." I don't know what to say to him to possibly make him stop saying these inappropriate things to people. It might make matters worse. I'm not going to say anything at all. I reluctantly went with Hermione. She brought me into a room and closed the door.

She studied my face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You're being ridiculous."

Ron opened and closed the door behind him. "We are being ridiculous because you are."

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

Both of them were staring at me like I'm a madman.

Hermione spoke in a slow and careful tone. "Since your break up with um...Ginny you've been a bit...how should we say..."

"Mental." Ron finished for her.

"No! Not mental!" Hermione insisted. "We've noticed you haven't been to the Burrow in a while."

It's true I haven't.

"You're all right with talking to Cho?" asked Hermione.

"I'm genuinely happy to see her."

"That means it's only Ginny you have a problem with." stated Ron.

I signed. I have to tell them. "I don't have a problem with Ginny. She asked me not to go there for a while. I have to respect her wishes."

Hermione and Ron turned to each other. A look of realization crossed between them. Both of them turned back to me.

"Our break up was mutual. There are no ill feelings between us. I have no problems seeing my ex-girlfriends. You can stop worrying about me."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Let's put this behind us and be happy for Neville and Hannah."

I opened the door to rejoin the party. Hermione and Ron followed me. We went out right in time to see a Neville and Hannah bruised and bandaged, shocking everyone. They were explaining how they got that way. It was hilarious and tragic at the same time. No one dared say a word, fearing it wold offend them.

"At least you match." said Astoria.

I turned to stare at her. She was right they do match in injuries and in equal love for one another.

Neville and Hannah laughed at her comment.

"We do don't we. You never looked more beautiful." said Neville. He kissed her on her cheek that was not bruised and both of their faces turned red.

"And you've never looked more handsome." said Hannah.

Seeing the couple like that helped lighten the mood in the room. The celebration went on. We took turns giving our blessings to the couple. Due to their bandaged hands they couldn't pick up their food to eat or drink. Amiee, Daphne and Ernie's adorable daughter, volunteered to help them. She fed them food with a spoon and fork and put strews in their cups for them to drink. We should have brought Teddy and Victoire with us but they caught a cold and had to stay home.

I sought out Hermione and reminded her about asking Astoria about her diary. While Hermione went to talk to Astoria I stayed with Ron and Draco.

"Found out anything interesting about..." Ron went silent as Daphne walked by. She was eyeing me in particular. We waited until she was far away to speak again.

"We should call Harry's - " Draco coughed, "by something else."

"Glasses?" I said because Astoria's broken glasses was the object that caused us to met.

Hermione rejoined us. "What about glasses?"

"Harry had Asian and English glasses once and wants to try something in-between." explained Draco.

"Yes, Harry mostly fancy those _glasses_ made in Asia." said Ron.

Draco and Ron pressed their lips close to hold back their laughter. Glasses was supposed to be my special name for Astoria not for all of my old girlfriends. I've got to correct that soon.

Hermione looked curious of their behavior but didn't say anything.

"I talked to Astoria-" Hermione stopped talking to glance at Ron and Draco.

They couldn't hold it back anymore and openly laughed.

"Forget them," I told her. "What did you find out?"

"Astoria said she does keep a diary and I think its in Hogwarts with her."

"She might be talking about her currently one." said Draco.

"I think all of them are in Hogwarts with her. A diary is something important you can't leave that at home for someone to discover." said Hermione.

"I bet the other teachers are behind this." said Ron.

When Ron said that one teacher's name or rather an old headmaster's name appeared in all of our minds.

"Even from the grave he's meddling with your life." Draco said to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Astoria

* * *

I was standing by the side of the wall, mentally listing the things I need to do when Ernie approached me.

"Are you enjoying the party?" asked Ernie.

"Yes," I said.

Ernie gave me a half smile. When he has that smile on his face I can tell Daphne sent him to talk to me. He cleared his throat in preparation. "Are you attracted to anyone here?"

No long winded speech. He was cutting to the chase. That's what I always liked about him.

"No."

"That's not what I heard."

I'm going to kill Daphne if she told him.

"What have you heard?"

"You fancy a certain Gryffindor."

At least she didn't tell him it was Harry. Ernie was a direct person. If he knew about Harry, he might go to him to talk about me. That would be awkward and embarrassing.

"What else have your heard?" I probed.

"You're too shy to talk to him?"

Daphne was keeping her promise to leave me alone but she was using Ernie in her place. He's a protective older brother to me even before he got together with Daphne. Daphne probably told him things to make him feel sympathetic towards me.

"Thanks for your concern. I used to like him when I was a teenager. It hurts but I accepted that he doesn't feel the same about me."

"He must be mental if he doesn't like you."

"Everyone is a bit mental."

Ernie laughed. We hugged and then let each other go. He went back to Daphne and Amiee, who were with Hannah and Neville.

Hermione came up to me. "Astoria, are you busy?"

"No,"

"Good," Hermione took out a book from her pocket and showed it to me. There was a design of a unicorn with a rainbow around it. How cute! I flipped through the blank pages.

"I got this as a gift for Amiee." said Hermione.

"She can use this to practice her writing."

Amiee's just started learning to write her name. Her handwriting was sloppy but it'll improve over time.

"And maybe a diary when she gets older?" said Hermione.

"Brilliant idea. This is a lovely gift. You know, I have a diary too."

I used to write all of my thoughts and feelings inside. It was a good outlet for me.

Hermione gasped in surprised and said in a high pitched tone. "Really?"

"Yes. I started one when I was a teenager and still keep one now."

"I'd never keep a diary. I'd be worry if ever it were to fall in the wrong hands."

"I'm not worried about that. I keep my dairy with me."

A strange sound erupted from the back of Hermione's throat.

"Are you getting hiccups?"

"Yes! I have to go - um - to stop them." Hermione said and dashed off.

"Wait!" I called after her. I was going to ask about her thoughts on the contract I wrote. I went after her. I found her with Harry, Ron, and Draco. They were huddled in a corner in silence. I could feel tension surrounding them. What was going on?

"Hermione," I said and they snapped their heads to me.

Harry was the first to speak. "Astoria, we need to talk."

"All right," I said.

"In private." he added.

I lead him to a guest bedroom and closed the door.

"By the way, have you signed the contract yet?" I asked.

We were standing arm's length apart and then he came closer to me. I saw a flash of color that was followed by pain. My eye! I screamed and pulled off my glasses. I cupped my right eye with my other hand.

"I'm sorry!" said Harry.

The door swung open and blurs of people filled the room.

"Auntie ouchies!" I heard cried Amiee as small blurry figure ran to hug my leg.

I picked her up. "No, no ouchies." I said to stop her cries.

She sniffed while I kissed her head. Ernie appeared beside me to take of her off my hands.

"It's okay, love. Auntie is fine." he said rocking her in his arms.

I recognized a blurry Daphne coming toward me. She took my glasses from my hand. "Oculus Reparo!" she said and handed them back to me. She gently moved my hand out of the way to see the damage. "What happened?"

"Harry's face hit mines." I held my repaired glasses hovered over my eyes to see Harry. Hermione was repairing his slightly broken glasses. I could make out a bruise forming around Harry's left eye. "Did you trip, Harry?"

He lowered his eyes. "Yes,"

"First Neville and Hannah, now you two." lamented Erine.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" asked Daphne.

"Talking." I and Harry said at the same time.

I can imagine Daphne giving me a 'yeah-right' look. I winced as I slid my glasses back on my face.

"I have to go." said Harry. He kept his head low and pushed through the crowd.

"Me too." said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron.

They followed Harry out.

"There is nothing to see there. Just another clumsy couple. Out." Ernie ushered everyone out of the room.

Amiee intimated her father. "Out, out."

"Come with me, Astoria." said Daphne and then she whispered. "We've got to stop the bleeding."

I'm bleeding? I touched my face and felt the cut. I winched and looked at my hand. There was blood. No wonder Amiee was crying. She didn't cry when she saw Neville and Hannah earlier because although they were bandaged, they were not bleeding.

Daphne pulled me to the bathroom and shut the door. She rolled a cloth and ran it through warm water. I took my glasses off as she patted the cut with the cloth.

"What were you doing alone with, Potter?" she asked me.

"Talking."

"Why couldn't you talk out there, in front of other people?"

"He asked for privacy. Stop badgering me. He's not even attracted to me. I. AM. OVER. HIM. How many times do I have to tell you this? Please stop bringing it up ever chance you get. I'm tired of hearing it. I'll do this myself." I snatched the cloth from her and pressed it over the cut. The burning pain was distracting me from my anger toward her.

Daphne froze. My outburst must have startled her. What did she expect? I have truly outgrown him but she refuses to let me forgot my stupid teenage crush. This is what makes it difficult for me to tell her anything personal again.

"I'm sorry."

Were my ears broken? Did she apologize to me?

"You can close your mouth." she said.

"You apologized? Has another war approached us?"

Daphne was in love with Ernie since they were toddlers. She denied her feelings because he was friends with Muggle-borns, a blood traitor in our circles. She feared her friends would tease her for fancying him. She was extremely awful to him for seven years. It took Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts, and her fears for Ernie's life for her forget her Slytherin pride and apologize to him and his friends. She hates being reminded of it too.

She gasped. "Hey!"

"Understand how I feel now?"

"All right, I'm sorry." She said.

I'm going to torture her.

I cupped my ear. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry." she repeated forcefully.

I'm going to bask in this for a long time.

"You'll finally leave me alone? And please don't bring Ernie into this again. It was awkward talking to him about my lack of a romantic life."

"I didn't tell him anything about, Potter."

"Don't lie. He told me, he knew about my crush on a _certain_ Gryffindor."

"He must have heard it from someone else because I didn't tell him."

"If you didn't tell him who did?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't care."

I was embarrassed at one point but I was never ashamed of my feelings. I am mature enough to admit that I once liked Harry Potter and I don't care who knows.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry

* * *

I'm never taking Draco's advice again! I thought as I ran out of the party and Apparate home to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron Apparate behind me as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

"It wasn't that awful, Harry." said Hermione.

I stopped marching up the stairs to looked back at Hermione hopefully. All hope was lost when Ron started talking.

"How can you say that? Did you _see_ the bruise on her face? He broke her glasses. I think there was a bit of blood on her face." said Ron.

"She was bleeding?! No wonder Amiee was crying like that." I thought back to the little girl's cries. I'm a monster!

"Stop talking, Ron!" said Hermione. She got back to me and said in a more gentle voice. "Tell us what happened."

I'm too embarrassed to tell them I tried to kiss Astoria like Draco said. We were alone. She looked beautiful in her dress. I thought I'd give it a try. I didn't take into account that our glasses would get in the way. My face hurts. I took off my glasses and rubbed the tender skin. I hope she isn't hurt as bad as me.

"I tripped." I told them.

Hermione's mouth formed an O and Ron made a funny face. They knew it was not true but I'm glad they weren't calling me out on it. Draco, who just arrived, wasn't as considerate as them.

"Really? Because from the looks of things, I say you tried to kiss her and head-butting her instead." Draco said and laughed.

How did he know that? It doesn't matter. I don't need him taunting me. I believe I have humiliated myself enough in front of the woman I love.

"Hermione has been asking where you were." I said.

Hermione blinked and narrowed her eyes at the finger I was pointing at her.

"I was not." she said.

She wasn't but if I know Draco, he would rather go after Hermione over me. It is something I noticed he does, since before they started dating. Just as I thought, he redirected his attention to her and forgot about me. Ron moved to the side to let Draco reach Hermione.

"What is this I hear? You can't live without me?" Draco teased her.

"I never said that." she denied but there was no hiding her smile.

"But you were thinking it." He stated.

"Maybe?" countered Hermione.

I'm annoyed whenever I see them be lovely dovey toward each other. It's mostly because this is what I want. It was seeing those around me paired off and happy that caused me to want to search for someone for myself. That person is Astoria.

I and Ron made our escape. We went to up my bedroom to talk.

"How am I going to apologize to Astoria?" I asked Ron, although I think I should be asking Hermione for her advice. Maybe I should not of sacrificed her to Draco to save myself? I would go back out to speak with her but she and Draco are probably left to find a place to shag by now. I would hate to interrupt them.

"You should wait until things cool down to go see her. When you do bring her a gift, something she likes."

I remember the smile on Astoria's face when Daphne offered her sweets. "She eats lots of sweets."

"There you go. Give her lots of sweets."

It took a week for me to get over the incident from the party. My need to see Astoria was driving me mad. I was able to hold back because I dread seeing any damage I caused her face.

I went to Hogwarts with the excuse that I was bringing her my signed contract. I also have Ron's and Hermione's with me. I'm going to give them to her on separate dates. That way I'll have more chances to be with her.

We were in her office. It's good to see that her eyes looked beautiful as ever and her glasses were fixed. She was looking over the contract to make sure everything was in order. When she was done, she smiled so bright it light up the room. I like seeing her smile and knowing I was the cause.

"I'm so happy you agreed to everything. Are you certain you don't mind doing any of these appearances?"

As part of the agreement I have to make special appearances. I normally hate doing that. I know Astoria is using me for my celebrity status but it's for a good cause. She's not making any profit. From the information I gathered, she was funding the majority of this project herself. Everything is for the benefit of the students. I admire her selflessness.

"Are you certain this doesn't take you away from your other obligations?"

Does she mean my Auror work?

"No, I've cleared my schedule." I want to spend more time with you.

"I can't wait to see the students' reaction when they meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them." Should I smile? I think I should smile. I smiled. She smiled back. Yes!

I reached into my pocket and showed her the bag of sweets I got her. I didn't know which were her favorite so I got her a little of everything.

I put the bag on her desk. "I got these for you."

"Ooooooohhhhh...that's...lovely. How thoughtful of you, Harry." her hand hovered over the bag for a moment before she picked up a box of chocolate frog.

When she opened the box the frog jumped out. I stood up to catch it, she mimic my moves. Her body crashed against mines and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said. "Are you all right?"

I was blindsided by her mass of hair that hit my face and was lost in a daze. She smelled strongly of peaches. I think I like peaches.

I snapped back to reality. "I'm fine."

"Thank you for this gift." she motioned to the bag. "My students will love them."

I looked at the bag. I bought too many didn't I? It's understandable that she's going to share them with her students. She can't eat all of it alone.

"Thank you again for bring me your contract. I appreciate it. I have this um...thing I have to do."

She's busy? I thought we could spend time together. I already checked her schedule to make sure she was free today. I should have checked it twice.

"You do that thing that you have. I've got somewhere to be." I lied.

Disappointed, I walked out of her office and into the corridors. Since I'm in Hogwarts I might as well try to figure out who sent me Astoria's diary. Ron suspects Dumbledore's portrait of being the culprit. I wouldn't put it past my old headmaster. I suspected him too but there is a lingering suspicion in the back of my mind. I suspect there are more people involved. I doubt Astoria goes about announcing that she has a diary. It has to be someone close to her that knew of her feelings towards me.

"Potter,"

Recognizing the voice, I looked up to see the portrait of Snape hanging on the wall.

"Good to see you too, sir." I said politely.

Snape gazed glide over me, from the bottom of my feet and back to my face. "You're a thinner, paler copy of your father."

Was that a compliment or an insult? I should test him.

"Thank you?"

"It wasn't a compliment."

An insult. Am I surprised? Nope.

"I see Auror training has made no developments in you."

"As much as I love to stay and hear you insult me, I have somewhere to be." Anywhere but here. "Good day."

I continued walking down the corridor. I'm going to see Neville to talk about Astoria. It was a weekend but I don't know if he is free to see him. He might be busy like Astoria. It wouldn't hurt to visit him.

Neville greeted me with a smile that was missing a few teeth.

"Are you here to talk about Astoria?"

Does he think that is the only reason I come to see him?

"Yes but that is not only reason I've come to see you." I should let him know that, although she is the reason.

Neville was still covered in bandages. I looked him over. There are a lot more bruises on him than I remember.

"Shouldn't you be fully healed by now?"

"These are new." he told me with a causal vibe that makes me wonder if he was getting used to getting hurt.

I'm almost afraid to ask what happened to him.

"What happened to your teeth?"

I'm curious.

"I was kissing Hannah and something bumped me in the back. My face hit hers. I lost two teeth. Hannah cut her lip and chipped one on the front."

I feel better about my incident with Astoria. I broke her glasses but at least I didn't chip her teeth or lose any of mines.

"I hope you two..." I paused to think of my next words, "stay safe."

For both their safety, I think someone should chaperon them. I suggest a healer.

"Hannah takes a potion for that."

I fear my words were misconstrued. I am not going to continue this topic because I am frightened of what he thought I was implying.


	12. Chapter 12

Astoria

* * *

Harry signed the contract! I was mentally doing a happy dance. He must be happy too because he was smiling so big. I smiled too. Everything was perfect! And then he brought out the bag of sweets.

Darn! I'm full from eating that large crate of peaches my parents sent me this morning. If I only I knew he was coming today, I wouldn't have eaten so much. I don't think I can eat anymore but I have to eat his sweets. If he becomes displeased he might cancel the contract. My hand hovered over the bag. I have to find something small or...chocolate frog! Yes! They always jump away when I open them. I won't have to eat it if it jumps away. I opened the box and just as I thought, it jumped. Yes! Runaway little frog! Run!

My happiness was short lived. Harry sprung up to catch the frog. Oh...Harry was a Seeker... He'll catch it! I can't eat another bite! My stomach will pop! I did what I have too. I threw myself at him. Um...just to be clear it's not in the romantic kind of way. I pulled away from him. His looked like he was lost in a daze.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Are you all right?"

He said he was fine.

He doesn't look fine.

"Thank you for this gift." I motioned to the bag. "My students will love them."

My students will eat anything.

He looked pensively at the bag.

Does he expect me to eat all of that by myself? I can't. I have to get rid of him.

"Thank you again for bring me your contract. I appreciate it. I have this um...thing I have to do."

I have to find something to do. It a good thing he had somewhere to be too. Harry left and I was alone. I don't have to do anything but I should leave my office encase he returns. I grabbed my bag and walked along the corridor. Where should I hid? Wait, why should I hid? Oh...goodness...I'm avoiding him when I should be talking to him. What is wrong with me? I'm being stupid.

"Something troubling you, Greengrass?"

It was the portrait of Professor Snape. Although I'm also a teacher I still consider him my professor. What happened in the past and what others say about him doesn't matter to me. He was a brilliant teacher and considerate. He will always have my respect. I would never forgot how he would come find me when I was at my worse and trying to hid myself. We never talk when he did that or mention it. It felt like he knew I prefer the silence. I want to talk now.

"It's about..." Professor Snape was indifferent to Harry. If he knew about Harry, he might be bias. How to define Harry without telling him it's Harry. "A student came to to me for advice. She has feelings for a another student but he was never available. She accepted it and moved on. Currently, he is available. They are supposed to work on a school project together. She is fine with it but...he appears over friendly."

Professor Snape was impassive as he listened.

"You need closure."

Of course he knows about Harry and me. He was a spy.

"How long?" I asked him.

"Since he fixed your glasses."

He knew from the beginning. My cheeks were in flames. I can look at the bright side. I don't have to go into details if he already knows.

"I can relate to your unrequited admiration for a clueless Gryffindor. Therefore, I feel I should share information I have come across. I overheard a certain clueless Gryffindor is in possession of an interesting reading material."

What is he talking about?

"Do you mean a book?"

"I also overheard an old ghoul requesting matchmaking advice."

"A matchmaking ghost?"

"He said his favorite student was suffering from an unrequited love for a clueless Gryffindor."

I thought over what he was telling me. Clueless Gryffindor? A book? Matchmaking ghost? Favorite student?

You know…Harry was a Gryffindor. I write in my diary all the time that he is clueless of my crush on him. That is if I wasn't talking to Professor Binns about him. Professor Binns often said I was his favorite student…

OMG! Professor Binns! The traitor!

"He's in greenhouse five."

"Thank you."

I sprint to greenhouse five to confront Professor Binns but ran into Harry and Neville. When Professor Snape said greenhouse five I thought he meant Professor Binns was in there, not Harry. Harry had a huge smile on his face when he saw me. He was smiling earlier too. Has he been taunting all along? I want to die!

"Hi, Astoria." said Neville.

I couldn't run out of the room fast enough. I need to hide. Where?!

"Astoria!"

I look back to see Harry running after me. Oh no! He's catching up! I have to run faster! I looked ahead and saw something dark flash in from of me. Was that a chocolate frog? It's getting closer – no! I slipped on it! I fell on my back and got the wind knocked out of me. What is a chocolate frog doing out here in the – don't tell me it was the one I let go! My mother would call this Karma. If I knew it was going to come back to destroy me I would have bit the legs off when I had the chance.

I see two Harrys kneeling next to me. They slowly disappeared into one. "Astoria! Can you hear me?" his hands waved over my eyes.

I rolled to my stomach and attempted to crawl away from him. Maybe if I act like I can't hear him he'll go away. Oh...god! He throw himself on the floor and is mimicking me! Why can't he go away? Why?

"Are you looking for something on the floor?"

Fine. Let's go with that. I will never live this day down.

"Y-yes." I think I saw that without stuttering.

"What is it?"

"My..." think of something! Quick! "A key."

Harry actually found one. "Is this it?"

Where did that come from?

"Y-y-yes, thank you." I took the key from him.

A first year student appeared. "That's my key. I've been looking for that."

Where did this key and this student come from?

"It is yours. Sorry, dear, I was mistaken." I gave the key back to him. "Off you go." I pressed a smile on my face for the student as he disappeared the other way.

Harry was right back on the floor, searching for my non-existing key.

"Stop, Harry. Please."

"But we've got to find it. It must be important for you to come running to look for it like that."

Why does he have to be a nice person?

"I'm sorry, Harry. There is no key. I lied."

"Why did you lie?"

I'm an adult. I can talk to him like an adult.

"Because I can't face you. I discovered Professor Binns has betrayed me." Stop stalling and say it! "It's about me and you."

"Are you saying he was the one who sent me your diary."

WHAT?!


End file.
